Amor en deuda
by ina minina
Summary: "Asomó la cabeza y luego el cuerpo, era una oficina muy grande, masculina y elegante, en el escritorio, un joven de espalda ancha y de cabellos largos la miraban fijamente.  Un Hyuuga…"...
1. Chapter 1

**¡hola! esta es una historia que tenía escrita hace un tiempo, no esta terminada... será cortita y los capítulos también.**

**es COMPLETAMENTE NEJIHINA... es un UA.**

**contiene lenguaje vulgar, y en algunos capítulos puede que contengan lemon **

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA HISTORIA.**

**ahora sin más... ¡disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**La voz de su padre resonó por toda la habitación, al despertar… notó que lamentablemente era un sueño… otra vez… ****La mañana estaba demasiado fría, las nubes eran espesas y muy densas, las aves no se escuchaban. La mañana era fría en todos los aspectos.**

**En el agua congelada ya no estremecía su delicado y esbelto cuerpo, ya era de costumbre. ¿Desde cuando que los días se habían vuelto tan fríos y solitarios? ****Desde que su padre ya no estaba con ella, desde que la había dejado sola… o al menos eso sentía ella, hace unos meses que su padre se había ido para no volver, todavía sentía su presencia en el pequeño y acogedor departamento.**

**El diminuto recinto no era gran cosa, no se comparaba con su antigua casa, la que compartía con su padre y hermana, que por cosas del destino, la había perdido junto a sus únicos parientes. ****Su padre y hermana la habían dejado en aquel trágico accidente, su padre murió en el instante y su hermana menor en el camino al hospital, ella se había salvado… esa tarde nevada había decidido ir a la biblioteca a buscar el libro de leyes que le hacía falta para prepararse para la universidad. Y en esa misma tarde le habían llamado para informarle lo sucedido.**

**Su vida se quebró en mil trozos de cristal, se había derrumbado su insignificante mundo, y con el, se esfumaba sus únicos seres queridos, por los que quería estudiar e intentar ayudar…**

**Hace más de un año que las cosas en la empresa de su padre no andaban para nada de bien, no había dinero para su universidad ni para mantener los gastos de la casa, por eso se estaba esforzando mucho para rendir una buena prueba de selección universitaria y así poder estudiar gratis y sacar adelante a su familia, pero ya era tarde, habían perdido la empresa en manos de un joven empresario que ni siquiera tenía el título, era tan bueno en lo que hacía que podía perfectamente hacerse cargo de sus empresas sin la fiscalización de nadie, por lo que ella sabía le quedaban dos años para tener su título. ****Pero eso no importaba ya, el muchacho le había quitado la empresa a su padre por unos pocos dólares.**

**Por eso se esforzaba, quería ayudar a su padre a recuperar la empresa familiar y darle seguridad y confianza a su pequeña hermana para que ella pudiera estudiar sin ningún problema… pero ellos ya no estaban. ****¿Por quién esforzarse ahora?**

**Se había prometido que cumpliría sus sueños igual, la empresa familiar era todo el trabajo y frutos que había producido su padre, y no dejaría que un muchacho mayor por tres años, le quitara la empresa y se la llevara así como así sin mayor esfuerzo. ****En esos días que debía recordarse lo sucedido para poder comenzar un nuevo día, eran en los que más se esforzaba, donde no dejaba que nada ni nadie le opacara la sonrisa. ****Excepto la cuenta debajo de la puerta…**

**Su padre había perdido todo, solo le quedaban unos cuántos dólares que tenía en el banco que lo destinaba para mantener el departamento en funcionamiento, pero no era lo suficiente, la renta había subido y no tenía como pagarla, le habían dado dos meses para dejar el edificio, tenía el dinero calculado y exacto como para la renta hasta que se fuera a la universidad, pero la dueña subió la renta y las cuentas no dejaban de llegar…**

**¡Por lo que había decidido ir a buscar trabajo!... ¿pero que podía hacer una niña que ni siquiera era mayor de edad y todavía no terminaba el colegio? ****No mucho… en el periódico todo exigía ser mayor de edad y la secundaria rendida…**

**Un sobre muy peculiar que estaba entre medio de las cuentas le llamo la atención, era elegante y de color beige, lo abrió temerosa por su contenido…**

**...**

**No podía creer lo que acababa de leer… su padre tenía una enorme deuda con la empresa que se había apoderado de las pertenencias de su familia… debía presentarse a la empresa a las 10:00am, le quedaba una hora para llegar… ****Tomó su abrigo y la bolsa, se aseguró de que dentro de la cartera estuvieran las llaves, el monedero y su teléfono celular.**

**Afuera estaba aun más helado, en el pasto se podía identificar perfectamente las escarchas, el piso estaba muy resbaloso por lo que camino con mucho cuidado, optó por tomar un taxi. ****Estaba muy nerviosa, ¿para que debía presentarse en esa maldita empresa?... miles de dudas y miedos la invadieron en ese momento.****El trayecto fue incómodo, se sentía asustada, no sabía que hacer ni a quién pedir ayuda, no tenía amigos y tampoco familiares.**

**El edificio era enorme, y muy moderno… con solo mirar la estructura le provocaba unos nervios y dolores abdominales insoportables. Entró con un paso pausado y dudoso, por dentro era más sofisticado y elegante que por fuera, una linda administradora atendía la entrada, era alta y de cabellos rojizos, se acercó y espero a que terminara lo suyo…**

**-¿en que te puedo ayudar?-su voz era muy madura.**

**-yo… recibí este sobre-saco torpemente de su cartera el sofisticado sobre, se lo entregó muy nerviosa al esperar la respuesta, la mujer lo abrió con facilidad y lo leyó rápidamente.**

**-pasa a sentarte por favor, en unos minutos te haré pasar.-Hinata asintió lentamente y caminó a la sala de estar, el sofá era bastante suave y cómodo pero el ambiente empresario no le agradaba para nada, pero debía acostumbrarse ¿no?...**

**Los minutos pasaron y su mente viajaba a muchas épocas, cuando su madre seguía con vida, la llegada de su hermanita, las vacaciones de verano… un sin fin de buenos momentos. ****A pesar de que la economía no iba bien en su familia, eran una familia feliz y unida, y eso era lo que más les importaba… "mientras estemos todos juntos y con buena salud no hay de que preocuparse" solía decir su padre… pero ahora estaba sola… ****La mujer irrumpió sus pensamientos, la guío hacia un pasillo muy extenso, subieron por el ascensor hasta el tercer piso de los diez siete, doblaron hacia la derecha y llegaron a una puerta bastante amplia, los nervios en la muchacha ya habían desaparecido.**

**-adelante-la voz de la mujer la despertó de sus ensoñaciones, tocó la puerta muy despacio, cuando giró la mujer ya se había ido por los pasillos.**

**-pasa-una voz varonil se escuchó detrás de la puerta, una muy ronca y sensual. Asomó la cabeza y luego el cuerpo, era una oficina muy grande, masculina y elegante, en el escritorio, un joven de espalda ancha y de cabellos largos la miraban fijamente. ****Un Hyuuga…**

**-siéntate-el muchacho se puso de pie y le señaló la silla que daba en frente, Hinata camino lento hacia el escritorio del chico, se sentó y logró identificar las atractivas facciones del joven, de tez pálida y ojos pequeños y afilados, tenía una mirada fría y sus gestos lo eran aún más.**

**-¿Hinata no?-la mujer asiente-bien… sin más, tu padre todavía tiene una deuda con esta empresa.-no podía estar pasándole esto… sentía el cuerpo pesado y necesitaba cerrar los ojos un momento, lo único que le faltaba.**

**-¿u… una d… deuda?-apenas podía articular las palabras… el apuesto joven la miraba directamente a los ojos, la muchacha tenía lo suyo, era muy atractiva y tenía algo que la hacía ver se especial pero no sabía identificarlo.**

**-¿no te lo dijo?...-no podía evitar despegar la mirada de esa mujer, realmente era hermosa, y lo mejor venía después…**

**-creí que ya… había solucionado todo…**

**-no, tu padre solo dio un pie en la deuda… **

**-yo… yo no estoy estudiando todavía, pero pretendo hacerlo… esto-el joven no despegaba la mirada de ella y eso la ponía muy nerviosa, el chico era demasiado apuesto y en esta situación era algo incómodo a verlo conocido, lo ideal quizás en algún café o en alguna tienda. Pero no… estaba ahí, junto a el, en el momento más difícil de su vida.**

**-se tu estado actual…-Hinata se sorprendió un poco, hasta se sintió algo halagada-mi nombre es Neji Hyuuga, somos del mismo clan pero no nos conocíamos… si fueras cualquier persona, tendrías que buscar la manera de pagar pero, ya que eres una Hyuuga… te ofrezco lo siguiente…**

**-dígame…**

**-trabaja en esta empresa, de ese modo saldaras la deuda que tu padre dejó…**

**-yo no he terminado la secundaria**

**-lo sé pero para ser secretaria no se debe aprender mucho…**

**-¿secretaria?**

**-si… la mía, puedes terminar la secundaria y en la tarde vienes a la empresa, también te facilitaré los estudios a la universidad- no podía creer lo que oía… ¿de pronto la solución le había llegado por debajo de la puerta?**

**-yo… no se que responder**

**-no te estoy diciendo que lo reflexiones, debes hacerlo, si no-se puso de pie y se acercó a paso lento a la muchacha hasta sentir su aliento-tu linda piel se resecará en una horrible prisión –su cuerpo se erizó al sentirlo tan cerca, jamás había tenido a un hombre a tan corta distancia, agachó la mirada y habló con timidez.**

**-¿así que no tengo otra opción?-el hombre a su lado se separó lentamente, dejando despacio ese cuerpo femenino que le estaba llamando tanto la atención.**

**-no-se volteo hacia la mujer y se apoyo en el escritorio-pero me gustaría oír tu opinión de todos modos….**

**-no tengo experiencia en ser "secretaria"**

**-¿sabes servir café? ¿Ordenar papeles? ¿Atender llamados?**

**-supongo**

**-entonces no hay problema**

**-… ¿Cuándo empiezo?**

**-mañana ¿a que hora entras al colegio?**

**-en la mañana, hasta las 16:00**

**-bien.**

...

**La lluvia parecía no querer detenerse, sus ojos perlas miraban con atención las fuertes gotas que caían con furia del cielo con espesas nubes grises. Ya no hacía mucho frío, pero sus manos estaban heladas, las frotaba con suavidad en los saquillos de su abrigo, una mañana muy triste pensaba… ****Caminó pausadamente a su "hogar". Por qué para que sea un hogar, debería estar alguien esperándola y sabía de ante mano que nadie estaría ahí… para ella. ****Unas traviesas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, se sentía sola, realmente muy sola. Al llegar a su pequeño departamento, se sentó en el antiguo sofá, miró el cuadro de su padre y hermana, ¡como los extrañaba!**

**Extrañaba las pláticas con su hermanita, discutir con ella, los domingos en familia que pasaban en el parque o a veces, en la casa de verano junto a unos familiares, las absurdas peleas con su padre por algún permiso, las visitas a su madre en el cementerio. ****Un fuerte llanto se apoderó de su alma, un llanto que, al igual que la lluvia, parecía no querer detenerse. ****A veces le parecía verlos, ambos sonriéndole cuando ella estaba bien, pero en casos como en el que se encontraba ahora, se veían tristes, compartían su dolor. ****Muchas veces le aconsejaron que vaya a un psicólogo, pero no contaba con el dinero como para, además lo prefería así… que la visitaran de vez en cuando, la hacían sentir que estaban ahí, que jamás la dejarían.**

**Eso prefería pensar, que no estaba sola, de ese modo el llanto cesaba. ****Se preparó un vaso de leche tibia para calmarse, el día había pasado muy rápido.**

...

**El timbre que indicaba el término de la clase resonó en sus tímpanos, se sentía nerviosa, debía ir a la compañía. Pero lo que más la ponía nerviosa era el hecho de ver nuevamente a ese hombre… el joven que les quitó la empresa. Al hombre que ella consideraba culpable, ahora lo tendría más cerca que nunca. ****Neji no le dijo una hora exacta por lo que no se apresuró de camino a su nuevo trabajo, miraba sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante en el trayecto.**

**Una bocina le despertó de su trance, un gran auto se detuvo en seco a unos centímetros de su cuerpo inerte, su corazón paró por unos segundos, un momento después lo sintió incorporarse con violencia, estaba en medio de la calle, los auto seguían su recorrido, la gente estaba expectante al accidente que casi ocurrió. ****Del hermoso y gran auto, se abrió la puerta del conductor y bajó un hombre alto e imponente, con el ceño fruncido.**

**-¿piensas quedarte ahí parada?-era el.**

**-lo siento… yo iba pensando en otra cosa.-tragó saliva, Neji la miraba con frialdad, le indicó que subiera al auto, la muchacha dudo unos minutos, hasta que oyó las bocinas de los otros autos a la espera, subió rápidamente al asiento de atrás.**

**-¿Qué pensabas, en suicidarte?-habló mientras se subía al auto, lo hizo andar mientras la miraba por el espejo retrovisor, las piernas de la joven le parecían demasiado llamativas, largas y pálidas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, la miraba a hurtadillas por el beneficioso espejito de vez en cuando, estacionó el automóvil.**

**-¿lista para el trabajo niñita?-la miraba directamente a los ojos, "niñita" pensó, ¿Qué se creía este chico? ¿Qué por ser su nuevo jefe la trataría así?**

**-si, lo estoy-respondió con agresión.**

**-deberías moderar tu tono de voz, estas hablando con tu jefe ahora-el rostro de la chica se ruborizó, Neji se bajo del carro y encaminó hacia la entrada de la empresa dejando a la muchacha confundida… le atraía, ese hombre le llamaba mucho la atención. ****Siguió al chico guardando cierta distancia, entro junto con el al mismo despacho del día anterior.**

**-¿piensas quedarte ahí?-su tono de voz era fría y seria, mientras se sentaba en el elegante y amplio sillón negro de cuero.**

**-¿y que quiere que haga?**

**-mmm... esa pregunta es muy amplia-decía mientras alzaba la ceja-dile a la administradora que te entregue ropa adecuada.**

...

**Caminaba con cierta dificultad, no estaba acostumbrada a los tacones y mucho menos a usar falda tan corta y apretada, el chaquetón le apretaba el busto, y acentuaba su cintura. ****Dudó en la puerta de la oficina de aquel hombre que la hacía suspirar, se sentía incómoda con esa vestimenta, tocó dos veces esperando respuesta que a los pocos segundos llegó. Entró vacilante, temerosa de la reacción de su "enemigo".**

**Quedó sin aliento… se veía demasiado atractiva, tragó saliva disimuladamente, esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas, había estado con muchas mujeres pero el hecho de sentir que tenía cierta autoridad y posesión sobre ella lo hacía aún más excitante, desde ahora tenía que acostumbrarse a tenerla cerca, pero, al igual que muchas otras, ella pasaría por es cómodo sofá y no sería solo una vez al menos eso pensaba…**

**-¿es necesario todo esto?**

**-si, ¿quieres trabajar con uniforme escolar?**

**-… no pero podría traer ropa de mi casa o algo**

**-que graciosa eres-una sonrisa sensual se dibujó en sus labios, la miraba de pies a cabeza- no creo que tengas ropa adecuada para este trabajo…-su ironía le dolió mucho, sabía que se refería a su situación económica, era muy perspicaz en ese sentido, era tan arrogante y presumido, no entendía como podía gustarle.**

**-bien, ¿Qué hago?-la sonrisa de lado del hombre se borró por completo, notó que la mujer se había molestado por su último comentario, pero aun así le causaba gracia y mucha. Disfrutaría demasiado su trabajo a partir de ahora.**

**-ordena esos papeles-apuntó hacia el estante más grande que había en el cuarto, los papeles estaban bajo una ventanilla de vidrio con llaves.**

**-bien-camino donde ellos-¿y con que abro esto?**

**-con una llave obviamente-hablaba mientras se acercaba a ella, quedando detrás muy junto a su cuerpo, rozó las yemas de sus dedos en el hombro derecho de la mujer, ¿Qué pretendía?, no dejaba de preguntárselo, estaba muy nerviosa con Neji detrás de ella-con esta pequeña-susurró en su oído, dejándole ver la llave a la altura de sus ojos perlas.**

**-ah… gracias-las tomó con suavidad y precaución de no tocar las manos de ese hombre que la seducía…**

**-la pasaremos muy bien juntos en estas cuatro paredes ¿no lo crees?-no dejaría que esa hermosa mujer no pasara por sus brazos. Tarde o temprano.**

**-… seguro-comenzaba a dudar, ese hombre tenía otras intenciones y de eso se daba cuenta, no era necesario ser un genio para notar las miradas y los mensajes subliminales, una vez su padre le dijo… "los hombres a veces somos unos cerdos hija, siempre lo intentaremos para ver si pasa algo, no confíes ¿si?". En esos momentos esas frases fueron las indicadas para hacerla entrar en razón. ****Sacó los papeles y se fue al sillón dejando solo a su jefe.**

**-ven… te haré un espacio en mi escritorio, estarás incómoda en el sofá-se acerco nerviosa, se sentó en la silla de en frente, la misma en la que estuvo el día anterior y comenzó a revisar cada hoja y para su sorpresa, sabía perfectamente lo que cada hoja decía, se sintió segura de si misma, empezó el trabajo más animosa y confiada.**

**Se sorprendió por la habilidad de la chica, parecía no tener problema alguno en hacer el "pedido" que el le había encomendado, intentó dejar de prestarle atención a su nueva "secretaria", y concentrarse en su trabajo. ****La tarde pasó muy rápida para ambos, pronto se iba a obscurecer y ni siquiera lo habían notado, ella tenía mucho trabajo por lo que el tiempo no era precisamente su centro de interés, el en cambio, se sentía tan cómodo con la presencia de esa mujer, que no le tomó importancia al paso del tiempo.**

**-¿quieres quedarte en la oficina?**

**-perdón… no me di cuenta de la hora-tomó su bolso y sacó su uniforme escolar-¿están cerrados los baños a esta hora?**

**-creo que si… ¿Por qué?**

**-¿Dónde podría cambiarme de ropa?**

**-vete así vestida ¿cuál es el problema?**

**-me incómoda…-el joven la miró mientras el se ponía su chaqueta y acomodaba su portafolios…**

**-cámbiate aquí yo bajaré.**

**-gracias… hasta mañana-el solo respondió con un saludo de mano, mientras bajaba por el ascensor muchos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, sabía que las cosas cambiarían desde ahora con esa mujer en su oficina. Si quería seducirla tendría que hacerlo bien para que su novia no lo sospechara y lo arruinara como la última vez, y así… poder concretar su atesorada conquista, esa mujer pasaría por sus brazos si o si.**

**Bajó muy apresurada por las escaleras, ya estaba oscuro afuera y nunca había estado a esas horas fuera de su hogar, además al ser invierno, el día era mucho más corto, sin mencionar su miedo a las calles de noche… ****Salió de la empresa nerviosa, cuando notó un auto con el motor encendido en el aparcamiento… era el de Neji. ****Salió de su auto y le regaló una mirada con una pizca de "ternura".**

**-¿te llevo?-Hinata no sabía que responder, le gustaba ese hombre pero sospechaba de las intenciones de el, pero también estaba el beneficio de no tener que caminar esas solitarias calles siniestras ella sola.**

**-bueno… gracias.**

**El camino a su departamento fue silencioso, ella miraba por la ventana mientras que el se concentraba en conducir y no distraerse con pensamientos y planes pecaminosos.**

**-gracias…-lo vio alejarse y subió a su recinto muy rápido, estaba cansada y necesitaba un baño.**

...

**Las luces de su habitación estaban encendidas, sospechó que era su novia, Mikuni era una mujer muy controladora pero hermosa, tenía un cuerpo estupendo y su rostro era muy bello y lo mejor de todo es que nunca le decía que no. ****Esa noche fue la primera vez que tuvo sexo con su novia pensando en su nueva secretaria…**

**-ufff... dios que enérgico estabas… ¿pensaste mucho en mi hoy?- no quiso responder esa pregunta, en cada momento pensó en Hinata… muchas veces le fue infiel a su novia pero ella siempre lo perdonó, por lo mismo era que no la respetaba mucho en ese sentido, además que… la verdad no le importaba mucho, ella era otra más que pasaba por su casa más que una noche, era de las muchas que una vez dejó un cepillo de dientes, en otra ocasión ropa, hasta que se mudó con un armario completo.**

**Pero esta era algo insistente, ya llevaba más de cinco meses con ella, pero para ser sincero, eso le facilitaba las noches en que no tenía animo de hacer nuevas conquistas, total al llegar a casa, lo esperaba su "novia". ****Tenía un cierto vicio… no podía dormir sin haber tenido sexo antes. Un vicio muy peculiar pero siempre supo como saciarlo.**

**La mañana estaba fría y el desayuno por Mikuni ya estaba en la cama.**

**-buenos días… ¿Qué tal dormiste?**

**-buenas… bien.-le dolía la cabeza, a veces despertaba con dolores inexplicables. El desayuno pasó sin imprevistos aparte de las "estupideces" de su novia, no la soportaba, sus personalidades no eran muy compatibles, ambos eran fríos, controladores y manipuladores por lo que chocaban a menudo.**

**La mañana en la oficina pasó sin exaltaciones, juntas de siempre y reuniones comunes. ****El trabajo que había hecho Hinata estaba muy bueno, dejó todo preparado para ese día, esa mujer entendía muy bien los negocios, era inteligente y hermosa ¿Qué más podía pedir?**

**Golpes en la puerta lo hicieron despertar, se había quedado dormido… era la administradora, Yoko. Vestía un vestido apretado de color rojo, esa mujer lo sabía seducir, miró la hora, las tres. ****Yoko se sentó en sus caderas y beso su cuello, recorrió su cintura hasta llegar al broche del sostén de la mujer, esta a la vez, bajó el cierre de su pantalón y toco su miembro hasta que "despertara", lo introdujo en su sexo mientras que el tocaba y masajeaba sus senos. ****Así, una hora de intenso sexo con la administradora lo hacía despertarse, luego de hacerlo con esa mujer, comenzó a trabajar mientras que Yoko besaba su cuello.**

**-deberías bajar, ¿quién esta en la administración?**

**-lo sé… ya bajo.-miró menear las caderas de Yoko hasta que se esfumó de la oficina.**

**Pronto serían las 16:00, ella pronto estaría respirando el mismo aire que el.**

**Se levantó y abrió el ventanal, miró detenidamente el lejano océano, llevaba una vida liberal, sexo desenfrenado y una vida llena de lujos… quería obligaciones de verdad. Las empresas a su cargo no eran un reto. Quería algo que lo motivara, que no lo dejara dormir, que lo mantuviera ocupado… pensando en "eso" a cada momento.**

**-siento llegar tarde-Hinata lo miraba con angustia, creía que este se enfadaría.**

**-tranquila… no noté la hora, además todavía no definimos tu horario.**

**-gracias…**

**-déjame decir que hasta el momento, tu trabajo ha sido muy eficiente, toma-la mujer recibe el sobre y lo abre curiosa, deja el sobre en el escritorio.**

**-no puedo aceptar esto, solo llevo un día con usted y creo que soy yo la que debe. **

**-si… pero no creas que te dejaré trabajando sin pagar, además solo quiero contar con tus servicios… al parecer Hiashi-sama tenía razón… su hija esta hecha para estos asuntos-al oír el nombre de su padre, se sintió halagada, su padre se lo repetía a menudo.**

**-te hablaba de mi…**

**-si… lo hizo un par de veces… mientras me enseñaba lo que se.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿no te lo dijo?-negó con la cabeza- el fue mi maestro… el me enseñó como quitarle la empresa… aprendí del mejor ¿no crees?-le sonrío de lado.**

**-¿Por qué haría eso?-se sentó confundida en el sillón…**

**-eso no lo sabría responder…-la observaba desde su escritorio, se veía muy excitante así, tan frágil.**

**-… debo hacer lo mismo de ayer…**

**-si…**

...

**La tarde pasó en silencio por parte de ambos, Hinata no había quedado muy bien después de la confesión de su jefe, no entendía lo que le acababa de decir, ¿su padre entregándole la empresa en una bandeja? …**

**-¿te llevó?-la miró pero parecía ausente.**

**-no… gracias-la observó alejarse de la empresa a paso lento, le preocupó que se marchara sola, por lo que decidió seguirla, e intentar que ella no se diera cuenta.**

**Lo hizo con sumo cuidado, y todo resultó con éxito, se fue ha su casa hasta asegurarse de que subiera a su departamento.****Emprendió su camino a su casa, pensando en toda la plática que tuvo con Hinata, no pensó que le afectaría tanto hablar de su padre y las reales intenciones de este que obviamente ella no sabía.**

**Hiashi Hyuuga era un hombre respetable, el ejemplo a seguir, el padre que no tuvo y que siempre le aconsejó, su gran y querido maestro.**

**Se acostó y por primera vez en su vida, no tenía ánimos de tener sexo con su "novia". ****Se sentía cansado, con ganas de verla nuevamente. ****Definitivamente su trabajo empezaría a ponerse interesante y divertido, de seguro que ahora lo disfrutaría más.**

* * *

_**y... ¿bien?...**_

**_espero que les haya gustado y que no habrán muchas faltas ortográficas... a decir verdad, espero sus reviews... no hay nada mejor que un comentario como respuesta, ya sea una critica bien redondeada... _**

**_bueno... quiero actualizar pronto, pero no depende del todo de mi, aunque no lo crean._**

**_¡nos leemos!_**

**_bye bye... :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

perdón por la tardanza! no me he sentido emocionalmente muy bien u.u no es excusa pero... en fin, lo siento!

* * *

Cap 2

Muchas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, ¿Por qué su padre no le dijo?... todo este tiempo pensó que ese hombre era un desconocido que les robó la empresa y ahora se enteraba de esto… su padre lo conocía y no solo eso, le enseño a el lo que ella no sabía, una vez pensó que su padre siempre quiso tener un hijo… pero ahora esto se lo confirmaba, quizás su padre le regaló la empresa para que no quebrara… o tal vez simplemente prefirió dejársela a alguien competente…

Se sentía frustrada… triste, muy triste.

Todo lo que había creído alguna vez era falso, su padre prefirió a Neji antes que a ella, y eso le dolía tanto, ahora se explicaba el por que su padre no le exigía que estudiara para llegar a la universidad, el nunca le tuvo fe.

Caminó hacia la empresa con desgana, tenía rabia, pena e impotencia… sentía envidia, envidiaba a Neji.

El maldito proyecto se la estaba ganando ¡nunca le había sucedido eso con ninguna inversión! ¿Por qué le dificultaba tanto este infeliz proyecto?... no hallaba la respuesta.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad, Hinata se veía diferente, parecía molesta.

-¿OH al fin te dignas a aparecer? ¡Son las 18:35!-le fastidiaba la idea de no haber sabido algo de ella antes, quería verla y a ella se le ocurría llegar tarde, estaba muy furioso.

-debía hacer una tarea…

-existen los teléfonos.

-no tengo un móvil…-bien. La situación precaria de su secretaria lo conmovía un poquito, solo un poquito, en realidad le daba lo mismo la historia de sus conquistas, solo las quería para un rato, ¿Qué importaba el resto?

-que triste vida-no pudo evitar dejar salir su ironía, le causaba hasta gracia la situación en la que estaba Hinata, la mujer le dio la espalda y soltó un suspiro, se sentía humillada, ser pobre no era malo, pero ser un rico petulante si que lo era- ve a buscar tu ropa.

-hoy no… pienso trabajar así, solo necesitas mis servicios ¿no?-bien, ahora estaba más molesto.

-no te lo estoy preguntando, baja de una puta vez y haz lo que te dije-su tono de voz reflejaba su mal humor.

-no lo haré-su voz era firme, no pensaba someterse a las peticiones de Neji, su envidia no solo la deprimía, también le hacía ser antipática con el, el hombre que tenía en frente se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente donde ella, la acorraló contra la pared, la distancia era mínima y sus alientos chocaban, el corazón de ella comenzó a latir a una velocidad impresionante, Neji la miraba directamente a los ojos, la intimidaba-apártate

-¿Por qué lo haría? Soy tu jefe, creo que tengo ciertos beneficios…-abrió los ojos como plato, sabía que se le estaba insinuando pero usar el poder que tenía sobre ella era mucho, dio un salto cuando sintió la mano del hombre en su cintura, no sabía que hacer ante una situación como esa, jamás había estado así con un hombre, no sabía defenderse ni mucho menos como reaccionar, Neji acercó su cuerpo contra el de ella, sintió los senos de ella aplastarse en su pecho, recorrió su muslo con sus manos, la chica temblaba pero eso a el le valía muy poco, quería hacerla suya y no le importaba como.

Le abrió las piernas y se introdujo entre ellas, el éxtasis que sintió en ese momento fue inexplicable, jamás había estado tan impaciente y ansioso por acostarse con una mujer, Hinata se asustó al sentir ese roce tan profundo entre sus sexos, necesitaba apartarlo pero su voz era ahogada, sintió las manos de Neji tocar su seno, luego su muslo hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

-¡detente por favor!-suplicó, pero el parecía no oírla, lamió y beso su cuello como si se fuera a escapar en cualquier momento.

-anda, desvístete…-susurró en su oído con impaciencia mientras tocaba su trasero.

-¡déjame en paz!-intentó apartarlo con sus brazos pero le fue imposible, el castaño se molestó más, tomo sus brazos con fuerza y los aprisionó contra la muralla-me haces daño…

-escucha atentamente mocosa, no estas en posición alguna de negarte, no hagas las cosas más difíciles ¿quieres?-se apegó a su cuerpo con fuerza.

-déjame por favor

-¿estás loca? Lo disfrutarás…-la beso en los labios con brusquedad e introdujo su lengua y jugó con la de ella por unos segundos, su primer beso y de esta forma…

-Sr. Neji los socios del proyecto 56 lo esperan abajo-Yoko abrió la puerta y se encontró con Neji y la chica nueva en la pared dispuestos a tener sexo, no pudo evitar sentirse molesta, pero no con el si no con ella.

-perdón-se retiró a paso lento… otra puta rival pensaba Yoko.

Se quedó unos segundos así… maldita mujer pensó. Interrumpió su oportunidad, soltó los brazos de Hinata lentamente y se salió de la comodidad de su entrepierna, extraño inmediatamente su calidez, le dio la espalda y salió de la oficina, mientras que Hinata le agradecía a montones a la administradora, quería salir de ese maldito recinto… y no lo dudo.

-¿te divertiste?-la mujer se veía furiosa

-no vuelvas a entrar así a mi oficina

-¿Por qué? A por que ahora tienes una perra personal

-si otra más-le dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza-una más y te vas de esta empresa

-¡no puedes hacerlo!

-¿a no?

-¿y todo lo que ha sucedido entre nos-

-ah por favor no me salgas con esas estupideces, eres una más y lo sabes así que no me pongas a prueba querida a menos que quieras quedar sin trabajo ¿quieres?-tragó saliva y negó lentamente con la cabeza-bien, ahora pórtate bien ¿quieres?-la beso tiernamente y le revolvió el cabello, caminó a la sala de juntas sin apuro.

Esa maldita mujer se las iba a pagar, justo en ese instante la vio caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡oye!-la peliazul se volteo apenada al dar se cuenta que era la administradora, sabía perfectamente que ella debía estar pensando que había algo entre ella y Neji.

-gracias por lo-una fuerte bofetada le dio vuelta el rostro a la joven, no entendía bien la situación, se volteó lentamente y la miró, la mujer estaba molesta, y no entendía el por que.

-perra no te vuelvas a acercar a Neji ¿me oyes?

-te equivocas yo no he-

-cállate… solo eres una zorra para el así que no te entusiasmes querida-no aguanto más y salió corriendo dejando sola a Yoko, corrió hasta la parada de buses, cuando pudo tomar uno se sentó y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, preferiría ir a la cárcel antes que tolerar esas cosas, era pobre pero no puta, no pensaba volver a esa empresa que una vez fue de su padre, no comprendía por que su padre le entregó la empresa a alguien como el, un tipo arrogante y abusivo, calculador y egoísta ¿Cómo podía atraerle?

Subió por el elevador con paciencia, quería terminar lo que había iniciado, pero al llegar a la oficina se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella no estaba ahí.

Llamó a la administración…

-¿si?

-¿viste salir a Hinata?

-si…-colgó, genial ahora no podría seguir con lo que el quería.

Llegó a su casa muy cansado, cenó y luego de haber tenido sexo con su "novia" intentó dormir, pero no lo logro, se sentía culpable, y no sabía por que, al menos trataba de engañarse, estaba consciente que ella no quería estar con el, al menos en ese momento y no la escucho, bueno, mañana ella iría y solucionarían "eso"…

Estudió mucho esa noche, mañana tenía un examen importante, trataba de no pensar en lo que sucedió esa tarde, primera vez que un hombre la había tocado, su padre le había advertido muchas veces, "los hombres somos como animales"… no volvería a ese lugar…Mientras intentaba dormir no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que se sentía, ese hombre le gustaba pero el solo quería sexo… no quería que su primera vez fuese así.El saber sus intenciones más se deprimía, ¿quién lo diría?, nunca creyó que le gustaría el tipo que les "robo" la empresa.

Los días pasaron y Hinata no apareció por la oficina, se estaba preocupando, no tenía un teléfono al cuál llamar, la única manera era ir a la casa de

ella, no estaba muy decidido que digamos, ¿a tanto iba a llegar por sexo?, bueno entendía muy bien su molestia, nunca se le habían negado, y las circunstancias en la que estaban ambos eran bastantes beneficiosas para el, quería a esa mujer por lo menos para una vez, solo quería hacerla suya.

Dos semanas para ser exactos, y ella no apareció.

Estaba hace más de media hora estacionado en frente de la casa de la peliazul, dudaba demasiado, además no había luz en el apartamento de ella, "quizás le cortaron la luz" río maliciosamente, no sabía que decir o hacer al estar parado frente a ella, debía pensar las cosas adecuadamente, pero no se le ocurría nada, en ese momento la vio caminar hacia el departamento acompañada de un hombre, sintió celos, muchos celos ¿a el lo rechazaba, pero a otro le abría las piernas sin protestar?, se notaba que el tipo era un compañero de colegio o curso, al parecer había proximidad entre ellos, lo podía notar con facilidad, el chico se fue a paso lento mientras ella lo veía alejarse, miró hacia el auto de Neji, se apresuró en entrar, pero cuando uno se acelera las cosas salen mal, sus llaves cayeron al suelo, estaba obscuro y no podía encontrarlas.

-¿Por qué no conversamos un poco?-la mujer se levantó rápido y giró donde el, se alejó unos metros para sentirse segura.

-debo entrar a estudiar-sus latidos se aceleraron al volverlo a ver, sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse.

-perfecto, aquí a fuera esta helado ¿no?-dudo, después de lo que pasó en la empresa no quería quedarse sola con el, pero en su apartamento alguien oiría sus gritos por lo que lo dejo pasar.

Miró el pequeño recinto con superioridad, era algo raro para el, Hinata se fue a la cocina y puso la cafetera a calentar, preparó las tazas mientras que Neji la miraba desde la puerta, le parecía que no la había visto en meses, la admiraba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué pretendes?-rompió el silencio mientras no dejaba de mirarla.

-no me importa ir a la cárcel, no volveré a trabajar para usted

-¿a no te importa?-se acercó a ella lentamente, le separó un mechón rebelde de su rostro para mirarla directamente, miró sus labios rosados, quería besarla, pero no se atrevió.

-no-se alejo de el-prefiero eso, a que me falten el respeto.

-perdona… andaba. Tú sabes

-¿caliente?-alzó una ceja y sirvió el líquido.

-je jeje si. ¿Volverás?

-no-se sentó en la mesita de la cocina y puso unas galletas, Neji se sentó en frente, miró la taza y bebió un sorbo, sabía bastante bien, probó una de las galletas, a pesar de no gustarle los dulces esas se veían bien, y su sabor también lo era.

-¿Dónde compras estas galletas?

-en ningún lado, las hice yo.-el joven se sorprendió al oírlo, miró la galleta masticada y terminó de comerla en silencio.

-bueno… si a eso venías, no hay nada que puedas hacer, deberías-

-¡quiero que vuelvas!

-no…-estaba a punto de ceder, quería seguir viéndolo todos los días, pero sabía sus intenciones por lo que prefería mantenerse lejos.

-Hiashi-sama lo hubiera querido-al escuchar el nombre de su padre, miró al hombre que tenía en frente, estaba dispuesta a aceptar el trato, pero recordó lo que su querido padre le había ocultado, fue como caer desde un edificio y chocar con la realidad, una realidad que, por mucho que lo intentara olvidar, no podía evitar sentir rencor y envidia hacia ese hombre, tomo un sorbo de té y se levantó para estar a solo un metro de distancia de Neji.

-no sacaras nada, no caeré con eso…

-no lo dije para que cayeras. Hiashi-sama tenía el sueño de que ambos manejáramos su empresa…- el rostro de la chica se entristeció, el castaño tomó con suavidad sus manos y las acarició, besó su mano derecha-lamento lo que sucedió en mi oficina… no volverá a suceder-sintió que estaba siendo sincero… su mirada se lo decía.

-bien…-el rostro del chico se iluminó, realmente sentía que por su culpa no la haya visto por semanas, ya habría otra oportunidad en la que pueda concretar su encuentro, pero por ahora le daría algo de tiempo.

-entonces te espero mañana…-se levantó y se aproximó lentamente hasta besar muy suavemente su mejilla, luego salió del hogar de la peliazul.

Caminó hasta su auto hecho un lío, ¿Qué mierda de reacción había sido esa?, estaba interesado en ella, pero ¿de ahí a tratarla así?, en todas sus conquistas, y eran muchas, jamás había hecho algo así o mostrado tanto interés…

Llegó a su casa hasta con más ánimo pero confuso, sabía que quería tener algo con Hinata.

Caminó rápido al pasar por la administración, no quería ver a la mujer esa, sus insultos la ofendieron bastante.

-¿volviste?-comentó con enfado Yoko mientras Hinata pasaba a su lado.

-no… estoy en mi casa-no se detuvo, dejando a una mujer aún más furiosa.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina del hombre que le quitaba el sueño, la miró por no más de dos segundos y siguió con su trabajo, la peliazul se sintió algo ignorada pero lo dejó pasar.

-lamento la demora.

-descuida… -se acercó al escritorio para ver de cerca lo que tenía tan ocupado a Neji, era el proyecto que tenía antes de que ella se fuera, le estiró la mano para que el castaño le prestara el papel por un momento, le dio una lectura escáner…

-y si… ¿doblas el porcentaje de las rebajas y subes un 15% el de descuento? Mira… o podrías hacer una inversión de todos modos y luego del tiempo aumentar el descuento…-el joven quedó anonadado, estuvo más de dos semanas intentando resolver algo así de sencillo, y ella en unos segundos le dio tres propuestas…

-tu padre tenía razón-sonrío, las mejillas de la muchacha se ruborizaron, y el sin dudas, le encantó esa reacción, quería tomarla y besarla pero se arrepintió ¿Qué pasaba con el?, jamás se había interesado tanto por una mujer… pero nuevamente culpaba a la ansiedad, el deseo y a muchos otros factores que se le pasaban por la cabeza.

-bien… que hago hoy….

-ya que resolviste este proyecto… que tal si resuelves estos otros-le mostró una pila de papeles que estaban amontonado a los pies de el, la chica suspiró y se resignó.

Le ofreció llevarla a casa pero ella se negó, luego de insistir unos minutos agotó la paciencia de la chica, se fueron en silencio todo el camino, una vez estacionado el vehículo, la mujer intentó abrir la puerta pero esta quedó atascada, el castaño se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad para poder ayudarla cuando sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, el rostro de la muchacha se encendió, el castaño no lo dudo ni un segundo más y la besó, a los dos segundos el beso cobró pasión, posó sus manos en el hombro de el, mientras que el castaño recorría su cintura, la incomodidad en el auto se hizo presente.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a tu departamento?-no podía creer lo que le proponía, se había dejado besar por que no lo pudo evitar pero eso ya era mucho, ¿Qué pretendía?

-no…es mejor que te vayas a tu casa…-Neji la observó por unos segundos, y la dejó ir, aunque se arrepintiera por eso.

Hinata avanzó rápido hasta llegar a su departamento, se quedó en el sillón unos minutos… ¡como le gustaba ese hombre! Pero sabía sus intenciones…

Y... ¿si se olvidara de eso y hacía lo que su corazón le pedía?... pero el jugaba con ella.

Si daba un solo paso en falso, dolería demasiado.

La sensación de ese beso no se iba de sus labios, sentía sus labios hinchados y acalorados, se fue a dormir con nervios todavía, cerraba los ojos y recordaba aquel beso, pero a pesar de todo no se arrepentía en haberle negado el paso a su departamento.

Darle tiempo al tiempo… paciencia y triunfarás… hoy había dado un gran paso, ella lo había respondido. Pronto la entrada al departamento no se la negarían. Y finalmente sería suya.

* * *

**_reviews? xD_**

**_agradezco a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic y que dejaron reviews _**

**_me animaron mucho, muchas gracias de verdad!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**PERDÓN! **_

_**excusas: no tenía inspiración, y cuando la tuve estaba ocupada... me demoré una eternidad en la conti de este fic.**_

_***entré esta semana a mi primer año de universidad. así que pido paciencia u.u (¿más? pensarán pero... es que de verdad no era mi intención)**_

_**bueno no quiero aburrirlas más... disfruten de este capítulo**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SI NO, YA HUBIERA DE DADO SEÑALES CLARAS DE NEJIHINA**_

_****¿recuerdan la primera advertencia de este fanfic? sobre lenguaje vulgar, escenas subiditas de tono y etc etc... este capítulo es uno de esos, les re contra recuerdo que el fanfic es de categoría "M" así que ojito con eso ;3**_

* * *

**cap 3**

Llegó a casa hecho un lío… estuvo a unos metros de distancia de su departamento… dónde pudo hacerla suya.

Estacionó su mercedes en el garaje de su enorme casa, apagó el motor y se quedó hay, paralizado… estático pensando en situaciones confusas. Le daba vuelta al asunto, ¿Cómo convencerla para que se acostara con el?... ya se sentía extraño, incluso enfermo, saber que estaba tan desesperado por tener sexo con esa chica lo asustaba, no le faltaba el sexo, pero nunca estuvo así de impaciente por una conquista, tenía dudas de que su conquista sana se estuviera transformando en obsesión, pero eran solo dudas… ya que no la espiaba ni mucho menos pensaba en ella para algo más que sexo… el problema era que lo había rechazado, y eso lo descompuso. Jamás había sido rechazado desde que inicio su vida sexual, a sus 15 años, para ser un principiante nunca le faltaron chicas, tampoco se trataba de ser una máquina sexual o un cerdo en que solo pensaba en eso, el tema era que, siempre tuvo lo que quiso al alcance de su mano, nunca tuvo que hacer tanto por una noche de sexo, a lo más le había tocado conquistas que se hacían la difícil y a los días, o semana como máximo, terminaban revolcándose con el.

Quizás la peliazul tenía algún otro problema con el, desde que se enteró que el si _conoció_ a su padre y además este le enseñó todo lo que el sabía y que, gracias a eso la empresa ahora era suya. Ó tal ves, su problema con el era otro… cuando la besó en su oficina ella se mostró muy ajena al momento, sin considerar que ella no quería, le pareció que… fue el primer encuentro de ella con un hombre… ¡claro! Ahora todas las fichas del juego calzaban, Hinata era virgen. Y la idea lo excitaba aún más.

Desde el comienzo de todo, su plan era tener a Hinata en su oficina pero no para que saldara la deuda, esa era solo una excusa para tener cerca a su _prima_… sabía perfectamente que la situación económica de su familia era muy mala, por lo que utilizó eso como una excusa para poder ayudarla y para verla.

Su tío muchas veces le habló de ella y las expectativas de conocerla aumentaron cuando vio una fotografía de ella, la encontró hermosa para ser tan joven, y los deseos de conocerla se le metieron en la cabeza hasta que lo consiguió.

Una vez en su oficina la idea de tenerla entre sus brazos no desaparecieron y sabía perfectamente que no descansaría hasta haber conseguido lo que deseaba… su cuerpo. Subió hasta su alcoba para encontrar a Mikuni escribiendo en el escritorio, su "novia" era escritora, por fin una editorial le había aceptado el trabajo, un par de veces había leído sus historias y no eran malas pero le aburrían, ya que eran románticas y eso lo hacía dormir…

-¿Qué Tal tu día amor?-le susurra la mujer cuando este se sentó a su lado.

-cansado…-la mujer se subió en sus caderas y besó su cuello, cerró sus ojos e inmediato la imagen de Hinata vino a su mente, los deseos recorrieron su cuerpo, tomó de la cintura a su amante y la dejó bajó su cuerpo, acarició su piel desnuda por debajo de la molesta tela, lo que le provocó un escalofrío a la mujer al sentir el contacto con la mano fría del castaño. Está a su vez, desabrochó cada botón de la camisa de su hombre para luego arañar y mimar su ancha espalda, mientras que Neji bajaba la ropa interior de su amante, la mujer bajo su mano a la hombría del castaño y bajó el cierre del pantalón del chico, con suavidad introdujo su delicada mano en la ropa interior de su pareja para sacar su miembro ya despierto y erecto, el castaño a su ves tocaba cada parte de su acompañante, los deseos de penetrar ya a la mujer se hacían insoportables, pero su amiga le ahorró el trabajo en unos segundos esta introdujo el miembro erecto de Neji en su intimidad, las embestidas se tornaron rápidas y bruscas, la mujer disfrutaba cada movimiento de su pareja mientras que el, a su ves, la penetraba con intensidad y pasión pensando en su secretaria…

Sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad, estirados y envueltos solo con unas sábanas, Neji se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño, necesitaba una ducha urgente, sintió espasmos recorrer por todo su cuerpo al entrar en contacto con el agua tibia, pensar en Hinata mientras tenía sexo con Mikuni no fue una buena idea… el cuerpo maduro de su novia no lo podía comparar con su prima, Mikuni tenía buenas curvas y era unos dos centímetros más baja que el y su madurez en la cama lo irradiaba por sus poros, mientras que su secretaria, era unos diez centímetros más baja, su cara redonda ponía a luz su inocencia, tenía unas hermosas curvas que normalmente cubría, y que el notó por los trajes que la obligó a usar, sus caderas eran anchas pero no como las de Mikuni, que, era notorio el por qué de su amplitud… la mujer había tenido más sexo que el. Sabía o deducía que su prima era una novata en el sexo, y estaba dispuesto a ser su maestro y enseñarle todo lo que estuviese a su alcance.

Cuando salió de la ducha su pareja ya estaba dormida, estaba pensando seriamente en pedirle que se fuera, no duraba mucho con una mujer en su casa, era de esos que preferían la soledad y el silencio, si bien, le gustaba el sexo en exceso pero solo para eso necesitaba mujeres, todavía no cruzaba por su cabeza "la absurda idea de una mujer para toda la vida". Y Mikuni ya lo había aburrido por completo… no tenía ánimos de seguir tolerando sus "asuntos femeninos", solo le gustaban en la cama, para nada más.

Se acostó a su lado, siempre pensaba en lo mismo, y no se lo decía, ya sea por que lo olvidaba o simplemente el trabajo lo dejaba tan cansado que al llegar a su casa ni tiempo de eso le daba, a pesar de ser un tirano, no le gustaba tratar mal a las mujeres y con todo a esta le había tomado un poco de aprecio. Ya se haría el tiempo para hablar con ella.

*En el desayuno, encontró que era el momento…

-necesito hablar de algo contigo-la mujer lo miró expectante, se sentó en la silla más próxima a el y asintió.

-¿sucede algo?

-si… hace mucho que, quería hablar contigo pero no he tenido tiempo-la mujer creía ya saber de que se trataba, sabía que su compañero de universidad no era muy sociable.

-¿quieres que me vaya?

-si… te dije desde el comienzo que yo solo quería-

-sexo-continuo la chica, sabía que el castaño la había aguantado por un largo tiempo y ya lo veía venir, a pesar de que su relación en la cama era excelente, no se podía decir lo mismo de su relación como "pareja", ni siquiera eso eran, Neji no se comportó ni una vez como su novio, solo le toleró en su casa, y sabía bien que era por que solo la veía en las noches y que esta jamás le negaba el sexo, y no solo para que no se aburriera si no que, ella realmente disfrutaba tener sexo con el.

-lo sabía… jamás toleras a las mujeres mucho tiempo ¿no?-el castaño solo la miraba, no tenía ánimos ni tiempo de escuchar estúpidos y cursis despedidas ni incriminaciones contra su persona.

-bueno… me debo ir, se me hace tarde, cuídate.

Salió más que apresurado de su propia casa, no quería seguir en esas enormes paredes, emprendió el viaje camino a su empresa más que rápido, no pretendía seguir viéndole la cara a esa mujer, se había aburrido por completo de ella. Los meses que pasó junto a ella no eran para nada importantes para el, es más, desde que se había entusiasmado con una nueva conquista que ya ni siquiera le daban deseos de tener sexo con ella, las últimas veces no se concentraba en Mikuni exactamente.

Prefería ser honesto con ella…

Una vez en su oficina notó la presencia de su administradora, Yoko, seguramente estaba furiosa por lo de la otra vez, desde que vio esa escenita con su secretaria, que no había a hablado con ella, hace más de dos semanas que no tenía sexo con esa mujer. Generalmente lo hacían con frecuencia pero últimamente los deseos y pensamientos de el, estaban puestos en otra persona.

La mujer estaba sentada en su sillón, el que muchas veces les sirvió a ambos de apoyo cada vez que se revolcaban, con las piernas cruzadas dejando ver su muslo izquierdo. Se quedaron viendo unos segundos cuando el castaño optó por pararse en frente de la mujer, podía distinguir perfectamente su escote en V, bastante generoso, seguramente le estaba provocando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-sabes a que vine…-le dirigía una mirada desafiante mientras que el, se mantenía desinteresado en el asunto.

-¿a tener sexo o a reprocharme por lo de mi secretaria?-el ceño de la mujer se marcó de una manera brusca e instintiva, se veía realmente sexy cuando se enfadaba.

-¿Qué tienes con esa mocosa?

-nada aún.-la mujer se enfadó más si cabía ante tal confesión, Neji se mantenía firme en su posición, realmente le importaba bien poco lo que ella pensara, le daba lo mismo su reacción.

-¿aún? Ósea que lo piensas tener…

-lo de siempre… como lo que pasa entre nosotros, quizás menos, pero eso a ti no te incumbe.

-claro que si… nosotros…

-¿nosotros que? Nos revolcamos de ves en cuando, podemos tener más amantes y punto, no hay nada y lo sabes, solo eres una más y te consta-sabía todo lo que el le decía pero oírlo de sus labios fue doloroso, se levanto dispuesta a salir de esas agobiantes cuatro paredes, esperando que la detuviese, que un brazo de el la parara… pero eso jamás sucedió. Bajó echa un lío de emociones, sentía rabia e impotencia, quería matar a esa estúpida, la odiaba… sabía que entre ella y Neji no había nada, pero el lo deseaba, el echo de que su jefe estuviera pensando en otra conquista la enfurecía, le había costado mucho seducirlo y espantarle a otras mujeres del recinto y no dejaría que una recién llegada lo hiciera, aunque algo la dejaba tranquila. Ella era una más, igual que todas.

Sentía sus mejillas arder, sus ojos húmedos y mucho frío… pero un catarro no la iba a detener, todavía no sabía el como y cuando se resfrío, pero eso le importaba poco a su jefe así que debía asistir de todos modos a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Paso rápido por la administración evitando la mirada de la mujer que custodiaba ese piso, sintió la mirada de Yoko puesta en su persona, camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al ascensor. Cerró los párpados y se relajo en el elevador… divagó por uno instantes en sus pensamientos… los nervios la carcomían por dentro, anoche le había permitido que la besara, y ahora no sabía como reaccionar ante una situación como esa.

Se detuvo unos minutos en la puerta, dudando… pero sus dudas se esfumaron en los segundos después, la puerta se abrió y la persona que estaba en frente la investigó con la mirada.

-¿Qué esperas?

-eh… nada-entro a paso lento, el hombre detrás de ella la miro detenidamente, vestía unos blue jeans apretados y una chaqueta ajustada a su cuerpo de color negro, dejó caer su bolso en el sillón, esa imagen lo entretuvo por unos cuantos minutos, podía apreciar perfectamente las curvas de su secretaria, y lo dejaban sin aliento, olvidó el motivo de su salida y caminó en dirección de la peliazul, se detuvo a unos dos centímetros de su espalda, la mujer notó la cercanía de aquel hombre, su aliento se descompuso, intentó respirar pausadamente, pero el simple echo de tener así de cerca de ese hombre la hacía caer de emoción y nervios.

-¿no fuiste al colegio?-susurró en su oído, oliendo el aroma dulce que desprendía de su cabello.

-no… no hubo clases.

-podrías haber llegado más temprano.-su tono de voz era sensual y serio a la ves, sentía que se desfallecía con cada hálito que se aproximaba a su oreja, respiró hondo y respondió pausadamente para no tartamudear o demostrar su nerviosismo.

-no se me ocurrió… además tuve muchas cosas que hacer-las manos del chico se apoderaron de su cadera, Neji la movió lentamente hacia el, el contacto de su hombría con el cuerpo de su secretaria lo dejo atónito, para su sorpresa la cabeza de la chica se apoyó en su pecho, dándole la espalda se sentía más segura, sabía que sus mejillas ardían, el castaño respiro el aroma de la muchacha por unos minutos, así estáticos, disfrutando de la cercanía el uno del otro.

-quiero tener sexo contigo-no pensó en la reacción de ella ni siquiera el por que lo hizo, simplemente cuando lo notó, esas palabras ya se habían escapado de su boca. El corazón de la mujer latió rápidamente, sentía espasmos por todo su cuerpo, creía que eso era lo que el quería y no se equivocaba pero, oírlo así tan directo la sorprendió, ella también lo quería, su cuerpo quería estar con el de ese hombre y había llegado a la conclusión de que, no importaba si el solo quería sexo, quería que su primera vez fuera con el… le importaba poco las consecuencias, si se enamoraba de el, tendría que olvidarlo y ya, no sería el único hombre en su vida.

-que directo-esa frase resonó en su oído unos segundos, creyó que, se asustaría y se alejaría de el. Pero muy por el contrario se quedó ahí y le respondió con una evasiva.

-¿te gustaría?

-si-¿si?... ¿había oído bien? ¡Le había dicho que si!, se sentía impaciente, pero no hizo nada…

-¿aquí?

-je jeje-la risita de la mujer lo animó, creía que, al escuchar ese simple monosílabo la tomaría y la haría suya ahí mismo, pero para su sorpresa estaba más tranquilo, quizás esa no era la palabra indicada, quería hacer las cosas bien, no sabía el por qué-no… que quiera no significa que lo haré.

-estás calentando la sopa y ¿no te la beberás?-sabía que nada era tan maravilloso…

-no he hecho tal cosa. Tú la calentaste solo.

-igual caerás… tarde o temprano terminaré entre tus piernas

-¿me amenazas?-esas rudas palabras solo consiguieron que su trabajada tranquilidad se fuera a la basura.

-no… solo te advierto

-suena a amenaza

-tómalo como quieras-sus nervios se habían calmado, quizás por la plática, no lo sabía bien, pero la situación se estaba volviendo calurosa, intentó alejarse del agarre de su jefe y este la soltó lentamente y la volteó, vio sus ojos unos segundos y se inclinó para besarla, ella en cambio se quedó estática, esperando por ese beso, cerró sus ojos y esperó paciente, tres segundos después sintió los labios de Neji en los suyos, un beso… un beso suave y tierno respondió su secretaria. El cálido beso que iniciaron duró aproximadamente unos cinco segundos. Tiempo más que suficiente para demostrarse lo que ambos sentían. Atracción.

-el escritorio es muy cómodo aunque no lo parezca…-susurró el castaño en el oído de la joven, a lo que ella, muy nerviosa agacho la mirada…-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-nada… simplemente no quiero que pase.

-acabas de decir que si.

-también dije que no significaba que lo haría…

-pareciera que temes o algo así-los ojos del chico la escrutaron unos minutos, ella, muy nerviosa desvió la mirada, sabía perfectamente a que se refería… pero no le daría el gusto de todos modos.

-¿temer a que?-intentó demostrar indiferencia, pero solo consiguió excitar de sobre manera a su jefe sin que ella lo notase, Neji la miró unos segundos, ella así, tan expuesta… se veía tan apetecible.

-dímelo tu…-su mirada se poso en sus labios y ella lo notó, desvió la mirada y se alejo de el. Quería estar con el, pero prefería esperar un poco… no quería ser tan fácil. Sabía que luego de que se acostara con el, ya no la molestaría y perdería todo el interés en ella. Le dolía el alma pensar en eso, pero quería que el fuera su primera vez, quería que el intento de conquista de su jefe durara un poco más.

-olvídelo… inténtelo con otra-la vio acercarse al escritorio a revisar unos documentos, hirió su orgullo de hombre ese rechazo. Incluso lo molestó, pero no quería demostrarlo.

-no me da la gana… terminaré teniendo sexo contigo de todas maneras-hizo una pausa y agregó- sé que te gusta la idea…-la chica abrió los ojos como plato pero no se dejó ver, seguía viendo los documentos e intentó ignorarlo.

-revisa lo del estante… prefiero que organices esos, para eso te traje.-se sintió nuevamente humillada, apretó los dientes y espero unos segundos para tranquilizarse e ir por lo que le decía su jefe.

Una ves sentada en el sofá de cuero negro, bien lejos de el… le vino algo a la mente que no la dejaba trabajar… Neji tenía personalidad… era de carácter fuerte y muy inteligente, degenerado y abusivo pero bueno… sus habilidades como profesional eran bastante buenas, quizás por eso su padre decidió dejarle la empresa… eso la encabronaba, a pesar de desearlo le tenía envidia, una mezcla de deseo y recelo… incluso le era excitante, cuando el se le acercaba tan imponente y arrogante, con ese toque de superioridad y mandato, se sentía sometida pero le gustaba, lo deseaba en cuerpo y alma y quería estar con el, quería tener sexo con su jefe, a pesar de que el típico sueño de toda mujer es entregarse por amor mutuo, y ella no fue la excepción… pero prefería eso a nada. Sus mejillas se prendieron al instante, echar a correr sus pensamientos no fue buena idea. Intentó despejar su mente, pero le costaba…

-¿almorzaste?-la voz del castaño la sobresaltó, la miraba con indiferencia y arrogancia, asintió con desgana y siguió mirando el documento, lo escucho levantarse y acercarse, su corazón latió fuerte, pensar que venía a seducirla la impacientaba. Se paró frente a ella y le movió la pierna con su pie en un gesto brusco e infantil, alzó su mirada con suavidad, su jefe estaba parado con las manos en los bolsillos, se veía algo juvenil y desinteresado. Una faceta más de su jefe que le encantaba.

-¿pasa algo?

-deja ahí y acompáñame-se quedó muda… se paró sin decir nada y lo siguió a paso lento agachando la mirada y con su conciente en otro lado.

Se adelantó al ascensor y espero a que llegara su secretaria, esta a su ves se aproximó tranquila y se apoyó en un lado del artefacto, tenía ganas de acorralarla y hacérselo ahí mismo, pero su enfado era prioritario, quería autoconvencerse de que no le era importante esta conquista.

Al llegar al primer piso le hizo un ademán de que le siguiese al estacionamiento. Su administradora fue testigo silenciosa y furiosa de cómo salía su hombre con su secretaria, quería ir y asesinar a esa zorra, de seguro que la llevaba a algún motel pensó con rabia.

Encendió el motor con impaciencia, le abrió la puerta del copiloto a la mujer y esta lo miró dudosa, esa duda reflejada en sus ojos lo terminó por enfurecer aún más. Estaba aburrido. Esta conquista lo estaba sacando de las casillas, jamás una mujer se había demorado tanto en acceder a sus caprichos pero esta… lo desesperaba, había tantos factores que lo impacientaban y excitaban, el hecho de tener cierta superioridad sobre ella e incluso autoridad, la negación por parte de ella, esa mezcla de humildad, inocencia y rebeldía de ella lo fascinaban. Se sentía con el derecho de acostarse con ella. Y lo haría cumplir.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que te secuestraré o algo así? ¡Súbete de una puta ves!-su vos sonó con prepotencia y autoridad y la reacción de la peliazul fue la de espantarse.

-¿y que quiere que crea? Ya ha intentado sobrepasarse…-dirigió su mirada al suelo, el sin saber que decir, en la duda de gritarle, ignorar lo mal que lo había hecho sentir y pedir disculpas o solo callar- ¿A dónde me lleva?

-a comer…-volteó hacia otro lado y fingió no prestarle atención, escuchó un suspiro por respuesta de su secretaria, la miró y esta se veía confundida-¿vienes o no?

-… ya comí-la mujer le dio la espalda y prosiguió a caminar… no sabía como detenerla…

-¿beber algo?-le muchacha se volteó lentamente junto a una brisa fría que le revolvió el cabello hacia diferentes direcciones.

-¿con que fin?-le miró expectante, al ver que su jefe no respondía, sonrío y se acercó nuevamente y dijo-con una invitación a beber algo no me llevara a la cama… no por que sea su secretaria me veo en la obligación de tolerarlo…-el castaño la miró pensativo, se veía tan atractiva a sus ojos, pero cierta rabia e impotencia lo invadió…

-¿tolerar? Je jeje… se nota que quieres…-se dibujo una sonrisa seductora de lado en su rostro lo que provocó un leve rubor en la joven, mientras esta frunció el ceño e intento responder pero el castaño se apresuró en agregar- ¿hay algo que te lo impide?... ¿algún rencor?-la muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par… se sintió expuesta-ah ya veo… -la idea de no simpatizarle y atraerle de todos modos lo excitó aún más…

-¿solo quiere tener sexo conmigo?-un fuerte rubor despertó en las mejillas de la chica.

-¿y para que más?... soy sincero, solo quiero eso-la mirada de su secretaria no se despegaba de la suya, la mujer terminó por abrir la puerta y entrar en silencio.

-¿algún motel que prefieras?-preguntó con entusiasmo y sarcasmo.

-dijo que me llevaría a beber algo…-respondió mirando hacia la ventana, soltó un bufido y se puso en marcha hacia algún lado sin relevancia.

El calor empezó a notarse en el ambiente, la fría mañana se dispersaba con velocidad, el castaño bajó la ventana mientras esperaban la luz verde del semáforo, miró a la joven que no había dicho palabra alguna en todo el trayecto, llevaban quince minutos de viaje y no pensaba en ser el quién rompiera el silencio. Su orgullo se lo prohibía, no iba a suplicar por sexo, menos con su estúpida secretaria pensó. ¿Qué diablos se creía? ¿Qué era una diosa? ¿Acaso era muy buena en la cama? ¿Quería que le pagaran o algo? Por que lo haría de todos modos. Notó que su acompañante se desabrochaba su chaqueta para lucir un TOP lila apretado y de escote V… ¿lo estaba provocando? Quizás estaba siendo paranoico, pero podía ver perfectamente su pecho bien formado, ese bendito escote generoso lo impacientó…

Ya sabía donde la llevaría… solo estaban a dos cuadras.

Cuando la luz cambió pulsó el acelerador y dobló hacia la izquierda. Subió por unas calles que eran desconocidas para la chica, observaba con detenimiento cada rincón de esas lujosas casas, "un barrio de ricos" pensó la chica, no veía ningún patio de comida o algo que se le pareciese. Su jefe dobló nuevamente por otra esquina hacia la derecha y fue visiblemente notorio el cambio de ambientes… ya no se veían casas. Ni plazas ni parques ni nada.

Lo sustituían unas hermosas hectáreas de prado verde lleno de vida, el camino que recorrían estaba rodeado por inmensos árboles podados hacia arriba para no intervenir en la vista de la carretera. La chica se asombró, estaba maravillada… tanta paz, solo el ronroneo del motor del auto irrumpía la tranquilidad del lugar.

El auto se detuvo en un gran portón, el muchacho sacó de su bolsillo una especie de cajita y apretó un pequeño botón. El portón se abrió lentamente para dejar ver una enorme casona, de unos tres pisos y de estilo colonial, parecía un palacio… la mujer soltó una exclamación.

-ah…-Neji miró la reacción de la mujer, se notaba extasiada…-¡es preciosa!

Una vez apagado el motor del automóvil, la chica notó dos cosas… la primera era que no había gente por los alrededores, así que obviamente estaban solos, y la segunda era que no habían ido a algún patio de comida o algo… no tuvo tiempo de reclamar antes por que no se había percatado, estaba tan cegada con el paisaje que no había asimilado nada…

-¿esto es?-preguntó dudosa…

-mi hacienda… es cómoda, hay comida así que podemos comer o beber no sé… lo que se te antoje…

-¿hacienda?... es muy linda… pero-se ruborizó- ¿Por qué aquí?

-se me antojo estar aquí…-bajó del vehículo y le abrió la puerta a Hinata, la chica se bajó e inmediatamente sintió el calor abrumador que estaba en el aire. El hombre adelantó unos pasos y ella lo siguió silenciosa…

Por dentro la casona era mucho más hermosa, los muebles estilo colonial y perfectamente cuidados le daban un toque hogareño, no ese típico ambiente de soledad y anticuado, el mural era de un color extrañamente hermoso, en su vida lo había visto, se quedó parada en la puerta, mirando los candelabros, retratos y la alfombra. Vio que su jefe iba a unos tres metros delante de ella. Aceleró el paso hasta llegar a su lado.

-es engañosa… te puedes perder.

-gracias…-Neji la miró de reojo y notó lo fascinada que estaba con la hacienda, no apreciaba desconfianza de su parte y eso lo animó con lo que había planeado.

Entraron en la majestuosa cocina, la mujer se quedó sin aliento mientras que el castaño caminó en dirección al refrigerador, sacó un jugo y lo puso en la mesa de roble instalada en el medio de las cuatro paredes, sacó unos vasos y sirvió el líquido dulce, oyó un "gracias" por parte de la joven. Sin probar el jugo caminó hacia el horno y lo abrió para comprobar que estaba vació… nuevamente fue al refrigerador y esta ves sacó una olla y la dejo en la mesa.

Sacó el contenido y lo esparció en la bandeja del horno y la puso a calentar.

-¿te molesta comer comida "añeja"?

-no… lo hago la mayoría de las veces… ¿te ayudo?-el castaño negó con la cabeza y sacó del mueble unos platos bajos y buscó unos tenedores.

Los ordenó en los puestos claramente definidos en la mesa, tenía habilidad en lo que hacía, cosa que a la muchacha extrañó mucho, se supone que el era un rico petulante… y ¿sabía ser un dueño de casa relativamente normal?, se reprochó mentalmente, lo estaba juzgando sin siquiera conocerlo y se sintió mal por eso. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo… era cierto que era un tipo abusivo y arrogante… pero había algo de el que simplemente le encantaba, quizás la diferencia de personalidades era lo que lo hacía atrayente, sin mencionar que era bastante atractivo… ¿Qué tenía de malo tener solo sexo casual? Nuevamente se hizo esa pregunta. Quizás no era un príncipe azul salido de los cuentos de hadas, pero era un hombre y tenía interés en ella, aunque sea de manera sexual…pero lo tenía y era honesto, al menos no le ofrecía amor eterno y cosas así, directo y a su modo sincero…

-¿sucede algo?-alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los seductores ojos del castaño… sin darse cuenta su plato ya estaba servido, humeante.

-oh no, perdón… huele bien ¿usted lo…?

-no no para nada je jeje no se me da muy bien la cocina-decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de lado que paralizó el corazón de la muchacha, ¿Por qué era tan cambiante?, hace un momento estaba molesto y sarcástico, y ahora era amable… realmente la confundía.

-¿Qué tal está?-dijo el castaño sin mucho interés en la respuesta. Se veía concentrado en su platillo.

-deliciosa… disculpa pero… ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?-al oír eso último, el castaño dejó su servicio a un lado del plato, respiró profundamente y la miró directamente a los ojos. "bien… el plan ya se fue a la basura" pensó…

-creí que ya te había respondido eso… simplemente se me había antojado venir aquí-hizo una pausa y tomó el vaso para beber un sorbo del liquido dulce y prosiguió-me gusta este lugar es tranquilo y es agradable… creí que también lo estabas…

-eh si lo es y… también lo estoy… es solo que…-

-desconfías de mí-le reprochó el castaño. Hinata abrió levemente la boca para discutirle pero fue nuevamente interrumpida por su jefe- me ofendes… no creí que fueras mal pensada.

-¿Qué? No espera… y ¿Qué quieres que piense? Si ya has intentado sobrepasarte antes… es inevitable el no pensarlo…

-…-el castaño la miró directamente a los ojos, pudo percibir una mirada maliciosa por parte de su jefe, y al instante un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la muchacha. Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en los labios del castaño, hizo el plato en frente y suspiró-… eres muy suspicaz ¿eh?...

-¿no me equivocaba entonces?-siguió observándola mientras le sonreía, se levantó y caminó hacia ella, una vez parado en frente a unos 30cms de distancia entre ambos dijo:

-estas en lo cierto-tocó con delicadez mechones de su cabello y se agachó para estar a la misma altura que su secretaria-es algo solitario aquí… muchas cosas pueden pasar ¿no lo crees así?-se acercó bruscamente y le besó con urgencia, la hizo ponerse de pie y la tomó para sentarla en el mueble de la cocina, besó con necesidad su cuello y acarició su muslo izquierdo cubierto por la tela del pantalón de la chica. Abrió con violencia la boca de la peliazul e introdujo en su húmeda cavidad su lengua, Hinata intentó seguir el juego de su jefe pero con lentitud, el experimentado chico no le daba tregua.

Las experimentadas manos del castaño se colaron por la polera de la mujer, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos al sentir el contacto, rápidamente sus manos llegaron hasta el busto de la peliazul, al darse cuenta de lo acontecido, la mujer pegó un respingo, Neji besó y lamió su cuello con pausas que solo lograban excitar a la inexperta chica, el jefe de la muchacha se separó unos centímetros para poder deshacerse de la molesta tela y ella sin protesta alguna lo dejó hacer. Se quedó embobado mirando los senos de su secretaria, dos montes perfectos aun cubiertos por un sostén con encajes, besó el pecho de la chica y esta a su vez enredaba sus largos dedos en el cabello del castaño.

Neji volvió a su boca, la besó con pasión y desenfrenó, podía sentir el contacto de su trabajado pecho con los senos de la mujer, lo que solo conseguía excitarlo de sobremanera. Se sacó la corbata mientras besaba a la chica y esta a la vez desabrochó la camisa del castaño, a los segundos después la fastidiosa tela caía al suelo, olvidada por ambos amantes. La peliazul se deleito con cada centímetro de la ancha espalda del hombre, así mientras ella acariciaba y rasgaba con sus uñas la espalda de Neji, este se entretenía con el cuello blanquecino de la joven mujer mientras palmaba sus senos. Hinata tocó con suavidad las mejillas del castaño para poder besarlo, unieron sus labios en un cálido y apasionado beso, a esas alturas del momento, sus bocas ya habían encontrado la sincronía. Una inexplicable atracción envolvía a la pareja, con deseos de llegar a más, necesitar con urgencia el cuerpo del otro, sentirlo cerca y disfrutar de esa cercanía… y concluir con un placer mutuo.

Neji tomó con brusquedad la cadera de la peliazul y la acercó más a su cuerpo, la subió a su cintura y caminó en dirección a la sala de estar. Su secretaria enredo las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y siguió besándolo.

Las palabras no eran necesarias en ese instante. Podían entender perfectamente el lenguaje del otro, con solo miradas y gestos conseguían comprender que pasaba por la cabeza de cada uno. Sus cuerpos lo pedían a gritos y lo irradiaban por cada poro… suplicaban por esa unión tan anhelada por ambos. Su jefe la depositó con suavidad en la alfombra de su sala de estar, hizo un camino de besos desde su boca, pasando por su cuello lentamente, al mismo momento en que desabrochaba el pantalón de su secretaria y lo retiraba paulatinamente. Volvió a su boca y la besó con necesidad y violencia, ella en cambio solo pudo responder con torpeza, la velocidad del encuentro había cambiado y era ía sentir el contacto de su pecho desnudo con el cuerpo de la peliazul, la sentía tan suya. Así debajo de su cuerpo, tan expuesta… se deshacía de la ropa interior de la muchacha y no habría ningún obstáculo más…

Se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos, las mejillas de la chica estaban sonrojadas, saber que era el quién lo había provocado lo enloquecía, besó sus labios con pasión, no quería seguir tramitando ese encuentro. Acarició la espalda de la mujer con éxtasis hasta topar con el broche del corpiño, sus gruesas y grandes expertas manos se desasieron del sujetador en unos segundos… y se quedó maravillado mirando los senos de Hinata… tan redondos y suaves, su perfecto pezón rosado, con su dedo índice de su mano derecha rozó con delicadeza el cuello de la chica hasta pasar suavemente por ese pequeño botón rosado y descender hasta su plano abdomen… con pausa, sin prisa alguna… como si ella fuera solo para el, que podía darse el lujo de tomarse todo el tiempo de la eternidad para deleitarse con el cuerpo de la peliazul… pero una duda lo asaltó… creyó que sería su primera vez, entonces… ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquila?... se golpeó mentalmente por pensar que una chica de su edad fuese virgen, las jovencitas ya no eran tan señoritas que digamos, pero la esperanza y orgullo de ser el primero lo había deprimido un poco, pero no se dejaría arrastrar por ese sentimiento de desilusión, iba a disfrutar de un buen sexo con su anhelada secretaria. Y nada se lo impediría.

Pudo notar como su jefe miraba con detenimiento su cuerpo, se sentía tan expuesta y deseada… jamás había sentido eso, el hecho de que desperdiciara su tiempo para seducirla, la hacía sentir en las nubes, siempre pensó que no era una mujer atractiva para los ojos masculinos, y de pronto aparecía en su vida Neji Hyuuga… con sus prepotentes maneras de engatusarla, de intentar hacerla suya… pero quería que durara un poco más… deseaba que esos intentos de conquistarla perdurarán más, que su coqueteo no acabase tan pronto… por que si ahora se entregaba, todo terminaría, el ya había sido claro… solo quería sexo y si se entregaba ahora… tendría que despedirse de ESO… eso que la hacía sentir bien. Eso que la hacía sentirse una mujer, una mujer atractiva… aunque sea para esos ojos.

La odiaría por lo que iba a hacer… pero no podía dejar que pasase… no ahora.

-no… detente-el castaño permaneció inmóvil…-bájate…

-…..-la gélida mirada de su jefe la horrorizó, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, el calor del ambiente había cambiando haciéndola sudar frío…

-¿no me oyó?-el castaño frunció el ceño de una manera brusca, hizo una mueca de fastidio… sus ojos expresaban lo furioso que estaba, la muchacha trago saliva… su querido y anhelado jefe le causó miedo, temía el como reaccionaría, esa maldita mezcla de sensaciones la desesperaban, le gustaba su jefe pero a la ves le tenía rencor, detestaba su arribismo, su prepotencia… detestaba el hecho de que era EL a quién su padre le había dejado la empresa, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo le encantaba la superioridad del castaño, era un genio por donde lo mirase, era tan atractivo, su masculinidad la engatusaba con cada respiro que este daba, le atraía con letras mayúsculas… era afectada por los encantos del castaño, y no podía hacer mucho en contra de eso…

-no me vengas con esas…-la voz de Neji sonó fría y ronca, puso una de las manos en la cadera de la chica y la sujetó con fuerza-no me iré de este lugar sin hacerte mía…

-¿p… piensas obligarme?-dijo dudosa la peliazul, una ves lo intentó en la oficina… ahora solos y en esa situación ¿Qué se lo impedía?... se golpeó mentalmente, podía hacerlo… el castaño podía forzarla y no le importaría en lo más mínimo…

-si es necesario si…-las facciones del ojiperla no cambiaban, un nudo en el estómago de la chica se empezó a formar… lentamente revolviendo sus entrañas, se sintió débil…

-n… no haga algo de lo que después se vaya a arrepentir-le temía… y la sonrisa burlesca que se acababa de formar en el rostro masculino la espantó… sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su columna vertebral, el hombre posó sus manos bruscamente en la cadera de la joven bajándole rápidamente las bragas.

-¡déjame! ¡Suéltame!-el castaño hacía caso omiso a los gritos de su secretaria, se deshizo de la ropa interior de la mujer en menos de un minuto. Los brazos de la peliazul intentaban alejarlo de su cuerpo desnudo, pero era inútil, el hombre le sujetó las extremidades con fuerza y las aproximó hasta dejarlas arriba de la cabeza de la chica, besó su cuello con urgencia y Hinata ahogó un gemido… ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Intentaba abusar de ella y disfrutaba de lo que ese hombre le hacía! Podía sentir el contacto de su húmeda boca besar, succionar y lamer su cuello y eso la enloquecía… el castaño dejó sus brazos aprisionados solo por uno de los de el, mientras que con el otro restante acarició bruscamente el busto de la ojiperla, bajó rápidamente la mano a la zona íntima de la inexperta chica, le abrió las contorneadas piernas con agresividad y se dejó caer en la pelvis de ella con necesidad.

-déjame… déjame en paz… por favor-suplicó la muchacha, sin embargo su jefe parecía no oírla.

El castaño dirigió su única mano libre al sexo de la joven, acarició con vehemencia el clítoris de la peliazul para luego introducir su dedo medio e índice en la cavidad de la chica, pudo oír un grito agudo por parte de ella, quiso mirar su rostro… las mejillas de Hinata estaban de un tono escarlata, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y sus labios dibujaban una mueca de fastidio. Se acercó y la besó con violencia, pero la chica no respondió esa unión.

-eres algo estrecha… solo ahí dos dedos ahí dentro y mírate nada más… ni siquiera puedo moverlos con facilidad-le confesó en su oído izquierdo, pero el castaño le decía la verdad, las paredes del sexo de la joven eran muy estrechas, no recordaba cuando había sido la última ves que había estado con una mujer extremadamente estrecha. Escuchó un gritito de su secretaria, un pequeño grito de dolor… "_demonios, quizás estoy yendo demasiado lejos" _pensó… pero si solo eran dos dedos... se reprochó mentalmente.

Iba a detenerse y pedirle disculpas cuando alguien entro de manera brusca a la sala de estar…

-¡¿qu… quién anda ahí?- se asomó un hombre zarrapastroso, vestido con una jardinera manchada de barro, llevaba una pala en las manos y tiritaba levemente.

-¡puta madre!-exclamó molesto el castaño… ¡lo interrumpieron! Casi era suya, se sintió mal por lo que le hacía y le iba a pedir disculpas, jamás había obligado a una mujer a estar con el… ¿Por qué justo con ella actuaba así? _Ella… _ no quería hacerle daño. Pero, con la estupidez que acababa de cometer de seguro que su querida y preferida secretaria se alejaría a cien metros de distancia a la redonda. Y era toda su maldita culpa.

-¿N… Neji-sama?-musitó sorprendido el hombre, luego de que le cayera un balde de agua fría mentalmente y comprendiera la situación en la que estaba su patrón. Y el por qué de su enfado se sintió más que avergonzado, pudo ver una melena violácea en la alfombra y pocos centímetros de una piel nívea debajo del cuerpo de su señor, el cabello y torso del castaño le cubrían la mayor parte del cuerpo de la mujer, y al llegar alguien más, fue como si el castaño se hubiese lanzado encima de la mujer para que no la viesen desnuda.

-si… déjame solo Moku…-suspiró resignado, intentando olvidar el mal rato, como si con el aire que entraba a sus pulmones le sirviera de tranquilizante…

-per… perdóneme yo… usted, no… yo no sabía que usted estaba aquí señor-podía ver con facilidad el nerviosismo de su empleado…

-si… tranquilo, vete…-a los segundos el hombre ya no estaba en su vista, saco con la mayor delicadeza que pudo sus dedos de la cavidad de la ojiperla, pudo ver lágrimas caer de los ojos de ella y su pequeño mundo se vino abajo. Se sintió pésimo… acercó su rostro al de ella y besó su mejilla, no supo el por qué de su reacción… cuando lo notó ya lo había echo.

-discúlpame… fui un estúpido…-besó por segunda ves la mejilla de la peliazul-lo lamento… de verdad… yo

-bájese por favor-fue un susurro, pero pudo percibir perfectamente la indignación de la mujer, la rabia contenida de ella. Sintió una terrible presión en su pecho

-c…claro…-se bajó del cuerpo de la chica y vio como esta se abrazaba así misma… _"¿está consolándose?"_ se preguntó, pero lo único que consiguió como respuesta fue sentirse como lo peor del mundo. Se levantó y fue por la ropa que dejaron en la cocina para ir a entregarle a Hinata la que le pertenecía, al entrar vio a la mujer ya con su ropa interior y restregándose los ojos con suavidad. Suspiró y se acercó, le entregó la polera y ella se la recibió en silencio.

-lo siento… enserio…

-me habías dicho que se repetiría lo de la oficina…-le reprochó la chica… ¿lo había echo?, si. Y se sintió aun peor.

-Hinata… quiero tener sexo contigo. No pude controlarme-la miraba atentamente mientras abrochaba su pantalón y se ponía la polera, decidió abrocharse los botones de su camisa. Pensó que con lo que acababa de decir ella reaccionaría de otra manera, a las mujeres les gusta saber que las desean… pero ella parecía no impresionarse ¿era una mujer o no?... no conseguía ganarse su perdón.

Una ves vestidos ella salio de la casa seguida por un silencioso castaño. Se paró a un lado del auto de el y esperó. Neji la miró unos segundos y luego desactivó la alarma del automóvil, la peliazul abrió la puerta del copiloto e intento sacar el pestillo de la puerta de atrás. ¿No que quería irse con el?...

-¿por qué no llamas a un taxi si no quieres irte conmigo?-dijo con sarcasmo para luego golpearse mentalmente, no estaba en posición de ser atrevido.

-usted me trajo aquí… no tengo por qué gastar el dinero que no tengo en cosas como esta.-una ves encarándolo la chica se subió al transporte de su jefe, este en silencio hizo lo mismo. Condujo en un total y completo silencio, eran las 18:45hrs… no era un horario para llevarla a la compañía.

Estacionó el vehículo en frente del desaliñado departamento de la joven, desactivó el seguro automático después de divertirse mientras observaba como su linda secretaria intentaba abrir la puerta.

-gracias por traerme –musitó Hinata, sintió su pulso detenerse… intentó abusar de ella y… aun así ¿ella le decía "gracias"?... ¡se sintió como un monstruo sin piedad! Un idiota enfermo que se aprovecha de una inocente y dulce chica.

-Ey… ¿vendrás mañana?-temió por la respuesta… pero no oyó los pasos de la joven alejarse, la miró y pudo comprobar que estaba ahí… aun lado, mirando la nada.

-tengo que… ¿no había una amenaza de cárcel si no?-quiso decirle que no era una a amenaza que solo era una consecuencia, y que ahora… no lo pensaría dos veces para olvidarse de ella. Pero la joven ya había atravesado hacia su "hogar"…

Pisó el acelerador y condujo a 120km/ hrs. Necesitaba intentar olvidar… intentar olvidar lo mal que había echo sentir a la única persona que lo trataba de igual a igual, de olvidar el daño que le había echo a su querida _prima_.

* * *

**_vuelvo a pedirles disculpas y me atrevo a decirles que no se muy bien cuanto demoraré con la conti, este es un fic que está en progreso en toda la dimensión de la palabra, es más acabo de terminarlo y ver fallas etc y subirlo a la página, por lo que entenderán que aún no hay ni escrita su continuación, pero la tengo idealizada y eso es un GRAN avance, créanme que cuando iba por la mitad de este capi, que tenía la mente en blanco, pero ahora es distinto._**

**_*una excusa más... últimamente me arden demasiado los ojos, y la cabeza me duele a menudo en la zona frontal, eso también me dificulta escribir, de en este momento siento como si mis ojos se me derritieran. _****_*tengo computador de escritorio y me había quedado sin alargador del enchufe como por un mes u-u_**

**_bueno sin más excusas ni nada. pido nuevamente disculpas..._****_ya subí la conti de "secretos" y la de "inocencia interrumpida" estará lista entre el fin de semana y la semana que entra (no les prometo nada :P)_**

**_reviews? please! criticas constructivas, peñascazos no sé! pero dejen reviews! eso me ánima a seguir con la historia en paz _**

**_:P _****_cuídense y suerte en todo espero leernos pronto y de verdad u.u... xD! las quierooo! se me cuidan bye bye! :3_**


End file.
